


Just Like That

by FervidAsAFlame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Beard Burn, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scruffy Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/pseuds/FervidAsAFlame
Summary: Yes, Merlin was absolutely certain that he was content to admire Arthur from afar -- right up until he returned from six weeks at the Los Angeles office with a bit of stubble and his golden hair just an inch longer than usual.Arthur grows his hair out and stops shaving. Merlin loses his damn mind.Written for Scruffy Pendragon Fest 2020.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 99
Kudos: 871
Collections: Scruffy Pendragon Fest





	Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [Schweet_Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/) for conceiving and modding the [Scruffy Pendragon Fest](https://scruffypendragon-fest.tumblr.com/)! It’s been so much fun to celebrate getting some new content in tyool 2020 with a fun and low-key fest! 
> 
> So many people have written so many sweet and gorgeous fics for this fest, so be sure to check out the other stories if you haven’t! That being said, this is just a big old pile of trashy porn, so enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you so much to [Aoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/) for the super speedy beta and all your support! 
> 
> Finally, thank you so much to everyone who has ever taken the time to leave a comment on my fics! I’m so lucky to have such wonderful readers and I appreciate and value every one of you so much :)

Although he had managed to hide it from everyone else in his life, it was no secret to Merlin that he had a crush on Arthur Pendragon. 

Just a little one. Completely harmless and completely under control. 

Ever since Merlin had started his new job as an IT specialist for Pendragon Corp, Arthur had caught Merlin's eye. In between the tedium of telling people who made four times his salary how to put an auto-reply on their company email, Merlin would quietly thrill to see Arthur walk by wearing a shirt that fit him particularly well. Or he'd bump into him in the kitchen while he was waiting for the kettle to boil and would get butterflies as they exchanged some pleasantries about the weather. Very occasionally -- usually when he’d been drinking -- Merlin would guiltily peruse Arthur's Instagram looking for clues about his personal life that were not forthcoming. 

But despite all this, Merlin was secure in the knowledge that he could live out the rest of his days without acting on said crush. He didn't fancy making a tit of himself by propositioning Authur, who aside from being completely out of his league looks-wise, was a junior manager and the CEO's son. And probably straight. More to the point, Arthur had absolutely no idea who Merlin was, and Merlin planned on keeping it that way.

Yes, Merlin was absolutely certain that he was content to admire Arthur from afar -- right up until he returned from six weeks at the Los Angeles office with a bit of stubble and his golden hair just an inch longer than usual. 

And just like that, Merlin could easily picture Arthur pressing him up against a wall for a snog. Or panting into his ear from behind. Or spread in his bed completely shagged out and oh fuck what the fuck was he going to do now.

Apparently Merlin wasn’t the only one in the office who had noticed the change in Arthur’s appearance. He watched miserably as co-workers he had previously thought of as sensible and professional made the most blatant attempts to catch Arthur’s attention. 

Arthur, for his part, seemed largely oblivious to his skyrocketing sex appeal. When Elena in Accounting pushed a biro off her desk deliberately as Arthur approached and then bent low to pick it up, he only looked politely confused. Merlin on the other hand couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter at the spectacle. For just a moment Arthur glanced across the aisle at him with a wry smile, their eyes meeting as Arthur’s fringe swept across the corner of one eye in a dangerously sexy way. 

Merlin wanked to the thought of that brief look for three days and prayed that Arthur would get a haircut or at least bloody  _ shave _ . But as the week wore on, Arthur’s stubble only grew more pronounced and his hair remained as scruffy as it had been the day he returned. Lying in his bed Thursday night Merlin decided, fuck it, he was going to ask Arthur out. Hopefully the humiliation of rejection would evaporate the crush and he could go back to focussing at work instead of constantly fantasizing about things he’d like to do to this newly relaxed Arthur. 

Most of Merlin’s section of the office cleared out by five on a Friday, but Merlin lingered a little later, casually walking past Arthur’s office to make sure he was still in. He was rewarded with the sight of Arthur with his sleeves unbuttoned rolled up to his elbows, feet up on the desk and a report in hand. Even though he’d had a week to get used to it, Merlin was still surprised at the effect Arthur’s longer hair had on him. With his typical short and tight £100 haircut, Arthur seemed every bit the authority figure, in charge and unapproachable. But with his hair grown out in softer layers and the stubble darkening his normally clean-shaven jaw, he looked much softer around the edges. 

Merlin stood in front of the mirror in the gents giving himself a little pep talk. The worst he can say is no! You can play it all off like it was just a friendly thing if he freaks out! There are plenty of IT jobs out there and risk is worth the reward! He had zero expectations of Arthur going along with this, but he knew if he had to go another week like this that he’d probably resort to desperate measures himself. The thought of faking a faulty intranet connection as an excuse to get on his hands and knees under Arthur’s desk had occurred. 

Instead, he squared his shoulders and marched to Arthur’s office, this time knocking on the door with determination. 

Arthur looked over his report with surprise, then smiled when his eyes met Merlin’s.

“Merlin,” he said warmly, tossing the report onto his desk and slipping his feet back to the floor so he could sit upright. “Come in, have a seat.” 

Merlin, whose original plan had not included leaving the doorway, was so shocked that Arthur knew his name that his feet carried him to the chair before he could stop them. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Arthur said, folding his hands on his desk and raising his eyebrows at Merlin’s silence. “Weekend install of a security patch?” 

Merlin was sorely tempted to jump on the excuse, poke around on Arthur’s computer for a few minutes and flee. Fortunately, Arthur chose that moment to rub one hand idly over the stubble that still covered his chin and jaw and Merlin’s resolve firmed. 

“Actually, no. I was, uh. I was wondering if you’d like to get a drink sometime? That is --I mean, well. If you have the time. I’d like to hear about your trip and … well.” 

It sounded pathetic even to Merlin’s ears and he cursed himself for not storming in as boldly as he had imagined. But across from him, Arthur’s shocked expression was turning into a slow smirk. He leaned back in this chair and crossed his arms casually behind his head. 

“Do you know you’re the third person to ask me out this week?” he said conversationally. Merlin began to sputter and backtrack but Arthur held up a hand to stop him. “But you’re the first bloke so I’m going to say yes. Are you free tonight?”

Merlin, who felt like a housecat that had accidentally caught a dragon, nodded silently. 

“Excellent,” he looked at his watch and eyed the report on his desk. “Let’s say seven? At The Rising Sun -- do you know it?” 

Merlin nodded again.

“Perfect, I’ll see you then?”

“Yes, sir,” Merlin winced at himself. “I mean, Arthur. I’ll see you there at seven.” 

He launched himself out of the chair and fled from the office before Arthur could change his mind. Only after he had gathered his things, taken the lift, and exited onto the street did it occur to him to check his watch. 5:37. 

“Fuck,” he cursed to himself. Luckily the Rising Sun was a short walk from his flat, but that still didn’t leave him much time to get ready. He decided to risk taking a cab home and was pleased when it shaved ten minutes off the commute. He took the stairs to his second flat two at a time and burst into the flat just a little after six. 

_ You’re being ridiculous. It’s like he’s going to want to come up to the flat. I don’t sleep with people on a first date anyway,  _ he told himself firmly, as he took a very thorough shower and tore around his flat tidying up frantically. He checked his watch and decided he had time to change the bedsheets if he was quick. 

By the time he had pulled on a fresh button down shirt and tried to tame his hair, he was already running behind. He half-walked half-jogged down the pavement and managed to push into the pub only a couple minutes past seven. He straightened out his shirt self-consciously as he scanned the room looking for Arthur, finally spotting him in a tiny booth in the back. 

He slid in across from Arthur with an apology that was waved off with an assurance that Arthur had only just gotten there himself. Arthur had gone for more casual, wearing a tight grey t-shirt and dark jeans. Merlin couldn’t stop staring at him -- between his longer hair and the street clothes, Arthur looked completely different from how Merlin was used to seeing him, which put him at ease a bit. Or it did, right up until Arthur offered to get them a drink and Merlin saw exactly what the tight denim did to his arse -- then he started panicking again. 

Merlin knew he was punching up hard and that the chances of Arthur being genuinely interested were slim -- but then again, Merlin had asked, and Arthur was here. What he needed to do was to stop acting like Arthur was untouchable and start having more confidence. Merlin continued to let the voice in his head that always sounded like Gwen’s remind him that he was clever and funny and a catch in his own right. Of course, a good part of his brain was still permanently offline at the fact that Arthur was apparently  _ gay _ , but by the time Arthur had returned with pints for both of them, Merlin had decided to lean into the date.

He took the pint from Arthur, making sure their fingers brushed and giving him his most winsome smile. Arthur was quick to smile back, although Merlin sensed a hint of amusement. When he was sat down again, Merlin insinuated one leg between Arthur’s and they were off. 

Merlin found his groove quickly after that. He asked Arthur about his trip with genuine interest and Arthur seemed glad to have a fresh audience for his stories. Merlin began to chime in with travel stories of his own and it turned out he and Arthur had traveled to several of the same places. They traded anecdotes, Merlin smiling at Arthur over the rim of his pint and feeling triumphant every time he made Arthur throw back his head and laugh with a snarky comment. 

An hour and several drinks later, Arthur suggested they order some food and Merlin readily agreed. Arthur insisted on both paying and placing their order and when he got back he looked surprised to see the Merlin had switched sides of the booth. 

"Don't like your back to the room?" he asked, setting down a plate of chips between them. 

"Better view from over here," Merlin shrugged with a twinkle in his eye. "Or at least there was while you were leaning against the bar."

Arthur smirked.

"Staring at my arse then, were you?"

"Yu-p," Merlin said, popping the p and biting into a chip with relish. 

Arthur shook his head but laughed and pressed his calf up against Merlin’s under the table.

By ten the pub was getting noisier and drunker by the minute. Merlin was surprised to find that he was having a genuinely good time on the date, but knew he was pushing his luck and decided to quit while he was ahead. He stretched his arms over his head and leaned in to tell Arthur that he ought to be getting home. 

“Share a cab?” Arthur asked hopefully, sliding out of the booth and waiting for Merlin to join him.

“I’m only a ten minute walk,” Merlin replied. “I could use the sobering up, truthfully.”

“Let me walk with you then,” Arthur said with a smile. 

So they set off together in the cool early-summer night, the noise of the pub giving way quickly as they moved into the quieter residential streets. They continued their easy conversation from the bar and the third time Arthur’s hand brushed his, Merlin grabbed it and held on. He caught Arthur smirking a little out of the corner of his eye but ignored it. 

The walk went too fast and by the time they got to the front of his building, Merlin’s whole body was abuzz with the energy that only comes from an exceptional first date.

“This is me,” he said, tilting his head at the building. He made to drop Arthur’s hand, but Arthur held on and moved in front of him to grab the other as well.

“Let me walk you to your door?”

Merlin laughed. “Aren’t you a gentleman.”

“Come on Merlin,” Arthur said, tugging him closer by both hands. He looked at Merlin from under his fringe with a cocky smile. “Don’t make me kiss you on the street.” 

Merlin couldn’t think of a thing to say to that, so he turned on his heel and keyed into the building, holding the door open for Arthur then turning up the stairwell. As he had that afternoon, he took the stairs two at a time with Arthur hot on his heels, huffing a laugh. When Merlin finally got to his door, he paused and leaned with his back against it, grinning and waiting for Arthur to catch up. But instead of stopping, Arthur just barreled straight into him, pushing Merlin back against the door and catching his lips in a bruising kiss. 

Merlin answered the kiss in kind then broke off with a burst of giddy laughter. 

“Hey,” Arthur protested, but he was smiling. He grabbed Merlin by the hips and moved in for another kiss. Merlin was prepared this time and gave in to the week-long desire to sink his fingers into Arthur’s hair. He could feel Arthur smiling into the kiss but he didn’t care, just weaved his fingers tighter into the silky strands. 

“I like you, Merlin,” Arthur breathed against Merlin’s cheek when he finally pulled back a bit. “Are you going to invite me in?”

Merlin hesitated.

“I don’t usually …”

“Please?” Arthur broke in, sucking a wet kiss under Merlin’s jaw and toying with a button on his shirt. “Don’t make me beg.” 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Arthur,” Merlin exhaled. He turned to fumble his key into the lock and could practically feel the smirky self-satisfaction radiating off Arthur. Which was why he was so surprised when he backed off a bit once they got into the flat.

Merlin slipped off his loafers and Arthur followed suit. Merlin had to bite back a smile at the sight up them lined up neatly together. Arthur turned to him, one hand running through his rumpled hair.

“So, um,” he said in a low voice, shuffling closer. His hands made their way to Merlin’s hips again and this time he let them push his shirt up just a bit, this thumbs trailing over the bare skin of Merlin’s hips. The sensation sent a shiver of arousal through Merlin. He rested his palm on Arthur’s jaw, brushing at the stubble of his beard with a smile.

“What?” 

“Well,” Arthur interrupted himself to duck in for a kiss that startled Merlin a bit. Not that it was unexpected, but their kisses in the hall had been hot and full of intent while this one was sweet and searching. Arthur seemed to be asking Merlin a question that he desperately wanted to say yes to. They swayed together for long moments, Merlin anchored in place by Arthurs hands on his skin and the heat of their mouths meeting. 

Finally Arthur broke off with a huff. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, brushing a fingertip over the hem of Merlin’s trousers then looking up to meet his eyes. “If you’d rather not, I can go. ” He way he clutched at Merlin’s side was at odds with his words and Merlin rushed to answer. 

“No! I mean, yes, it’s fine and no, I don’t want you to go. Like I said, I don’t usually but um …” he sank his fingers back into Arthur’s hair with a smile. “Exceptions. You know.” 

Arthur smiled softly and leaned in again, kissing Merlin’s lips softly then breaking off to press kisses down the line of his jaw. Merlin couldn’t help squirming a bit against the sensation of Arthur’s beard scraping against the sensitive skin of his neck. He freed his hands from Arthur’s hair and pushed them insistently under Arthur’s t-shirt, smoothing his hands against the warm, soft flesh of Arthur’s stomach and brushing his fingers through the smattering of hair he felt there. Arthur sighed into Merlin’s neck and broke off, reaching behind his head to pull the collar of the shirt until it was up and over his head. He discarded it on the floor then moved in to start undoing the buttons of Merlin’s shirt, leaning in to kiss each inch of newly exposed skin. 

“Bedroom?” Merlin gasped, tilting his head back against the wall when Arthur’s fingers brushed over a nipple. His hands made their way back to Arthur’s long hair of their own volition and sank in there.

“Yeah,” Arthur replied distractedly, ducking down to mouth at one hard nub and then the other. When his stubble scraped over Merlin’s bare chest, he gasped and felt all the blood rush to his cock. 

“Arthur,” he murmured softly, tightening his grip a little. Then, “Arthur,” more insistently. He punctuated the name by squeezing his hands together, pulling Arthur’s hair tight in his fists. Arthur immediately came off with a strangled noise. When his eyes met Merlin’s and they were glossy, the pupils blown wide.

“That got your attention, did it?” Merlin teased, loosening his grip then kissing Arthur’s cheek when he blushed. “Let’s move to the bedroom, okay? I don’t fancy getting off in my entryway.” 

Arthur nodded and followed Merlin across the flat to his room. Once they were there, the rest of the clothes were quickly removed and Merlin found himself straddling Arthur’s lap on the bed, kissing endlessly whilst squeezing and tugging at fistfuls of Arthur’s hair. Arthur was boneless and compliant beneath him, keening as their slick tongues moved together. 

“Is this why you grew it out,” Merlin whispered, close to Arthur’s ear. “Hoping you could find a bloke to pull on it for you whilst you fucked him.” 

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur hissed, his eyes squeezed shut and his hips moved restlessly beneath Merlin’s. Their cocks were brushing together between them, slick with pre-come and no where near enough. Merlin sat back a bit and Arthur immediately closed the space again. He kissed Merlin sweetly and Merlin loosened his grip on Arthur’s hair, dropped his hands to smooth across his shoulders, then to cup his face. 

“You  _ do _ like me, don’t you,” he teased, searching Arthur’s face. 

“Yeah,” Arthur said, letting his hands trail from Merlin’s hips to rest on the swell of his arse. “Been watching you for a while,” he confessed, just barely loud enough to hear. Merlin cocked his head, surprised. 

“Really?” 

The room was dimly lit by one corner lamp, but Merlin was pretty sure Arthur was blushing again. 

“Saw you come in to interview … told HR to hire you as long as you were qualified.” 

Now Arthur was full on burying his face in Merlin’s neck and Merlin laughed.

“So much for getting the position for my brilliant mind.”

“Shut it,” Arthur murmured, mouthing at Merlin’s neck. “Been trying to get to know you for weeks. Even thought about breaking my own computer, but I figured you'd be able to tell.”

“I would,” Merlin assured, but Arthut went on.

“And then you just walk into my office, bold as brass, and ask me out without so much as a by your leave.” 

Arthur pulled back to smile at Merlin, who laughed again.

“Pretty stupid,” Merlin conceded.

“ _ Hot as fuck _ ,” Arthur corrected and Merlin found himself being tossed onto the bed with a growl. 

“Turn over,” Arthur said in a voice that made Merlin’s insides liquify and his cock throb. He squirmed onto his stomach and laid there, face pressed into a pillow and feeling deliciously exposed.

Arthur looked his fill then murmured “Up for a sec?"

Merlin pushed himself up enough for Arthur to shove a pillow under his hips. He settled onto it then bit back a moan when Arthur pushed at his right leg until it was bent up to the side, opening him more. Merlin laid his cheek back against a pillow and listened to Arthur positioned himself behind him. He felt Arthur's hands run appreciatively along his calves, pushing his hairs the wrong way then smoothing them down again. The mattress shifted as Arthur moved close enough to stroke the backs of Merlin’s thighs, spreading him a little wider. Merlin’s breath hitched as Arthur sucked a series of kisses against the delicate skin of his inner thighs and gave a gentle bite. When he finally drew back long minutes later, Merlin knew he’d have the bruises and beard burn for days. 

A moment of silence that saturated the room and Merlin held his breath, waiting to see what Arthur would do next. He didn’t have to wait long. At the touch of Arthur’s mouth to his lower back, he couldn’t hold back the guttural sound it pulled from him. Arthur’s stubble scratched against his skin and the sensation was at perfect odds with the way his open, wet mouth worked a purposeful trail down to his tailbone. 

“This okay?” Arthur asked, stroking a gentle hand down Merlin’s flank. 

“Yeah,” was all he could grunt out before Arthur’s mouth was back and moving steadily lower. 

Arthur spread him open with a hand to his cheek and Merlin bit the inside of his cheek, waiting. He knew that some men were a little delicate or perfunctory about this act so he let out a grateful moan when Arthur leaned in and began eating him out in earnest. 

“Oh fuck, Arthur, Arthur. Fuck,  _ Arthur, _ ” Merlin keened, burying his face in one crooked elbow. He should have been embarrassed that he started babbling right away, but it felt too good for him to care.

Arthur grunted in response, dragging his tongue down until it caught on the fluttering furl of muscle, then back up again, over and over. Once Merlin was positive that Arthur wasn’t squeamish, he gave in and ground back into the sensation, aching for more of his tongue, more of his stubble, just  _ more. _

Arthur got the idea quickly and grabbed Merlin’s hips hard, changing the angle of his face every couple strokes to give Merlin the sensation of his stubble dragging across his most sensitive areas. Merlin fisted one hand into his own hair as Arthur sucked and nipped at the skin around his hole before pressing his tongue in. Arthur showed no signs of letting up, so they continued this way with Merlin alternately squirming back for more or grinding into the pillow under his hips, desperate for friction. 

“God, Arthur.” Merlin panted, reaching back to grab at Arthur’s arm. “Gonna come soon if you don’t --”

"Fuck," Arthur broke off, sounding as wrecked as Merlin felt. "Have you got anything?”

Merlin reached under the pillow to draw out lube and a condom and Arthur grinned as he passed them down.

“ _ I don’t usually _ , eh?” 

“Shut up,” Merlin said with a huff of laughter “Was hoping, if I’m being honest.” 

Arthur hummed as he applied the lube to his fingers and tossed the bottle aside. 

“I was too.” 

He rested a hand on Merlin’s side and pressed a kiss into the small of his back.

“Still alright?” he asked, tracing Merlin’s rim with one slicked finger. 

“More than,” Merlin said, propping his chin against his folded arms so he could watch Arthur. He looked flushed and gorgeous with long hair disheveled and his chin slick with spit. He gazed at Merlin’s arse almost reverently and Merlin couldn’t help but let his eyes slip closed as the first finger slid in and began to slide in and out. He opened them in time to catch Arthur’s eye as he glanced up to check on him. 

“Feels good,” Merlin told him and it was true. Arthur’s tongue had felt amazing, but now he was ready to feel full, wanted to lose his mind with it. “Can you do another?” 

On the next stroke Arthur complied, twisting a second finger in seamlessly and Merlin hummed at the sweet ache. He turned his head and watched through hooded eyes as Arthur reached down to give himself a couple quick strokes. 

“Hey,” Merlin said, pushing himself up. “Can I ... uhh.” 

He laughed a bit at the awkwardness, but managed to extract Arthur’s fingers and turn himself around on the bed. Arthur made a questioning noise but before he could protest, Merlin was sprawled across his lap and had closed his mouth over the head of Arthur’s leaking cock. Arthur’s surprised grunt turned into a low moan of pleasure as Merlin sucked him down. 

Merlin shifted position a little, moving more to the side and getting his knees under him, then looked at Arthur from under his lashes. 

“Could you keep fingering me, d’you think?” 

Arthur closed his eyes and let out a strangled noise, but reached over Merlin obediently. Merlin arched his back, bearing down as Arthur’s fingers reentered him, then closed his mouth over Arthur’s cock with a satisfied moan.

Without Merlin having to ask, Arthur started working in a third finger and before long the sounds of their pleasure were almost continuous. The feeling of being full while also sucking on Arthur’s cock put Merlin in a wondrously floaty headspace. They moved together like that blissfully until Merlin slid off Arthur’s cock and leaned down to mouth at his sac. Suddenly, he was empty and a gentle hand was shoving at his shoulder. 

“Christ, Merlin,” Arthur breathed. “You’re too fucking hot, I’m not going to last. Let me --” 

His hand scrambled next to him on the bed and eventually returned with the condom. Merlin pulled back as Arthur ripped open the packet and rolled the condom on, then immediately crawled back onto his lap. Arthur barely had time to apply a coating of lube to his cock before Merlin grabbed it at the base and sank down. 

Arthur pressed their foreheads together and Merlin let out a shaky breath between them, his arms looped over Arthur’s shoulders. 

“Alright?” Arthur asked, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s flushed cheek. 

“Yeah,” Merlin breathed, then buried his hands in Arthur’s hair. He tentatively rocked up a bit and sank back down again. Arthur braced an arm behind himself and brought his other hand around to rest on Merlin’s arse, his fingers trailing down to feel where they were joined. The next time Merlin rocked up, he met the downward movement with a thrust and the angle sent sparks flying through Merlin's body. He let out a loud whimper and they found their rhythm quickly after that. Merlin rolled his body against Arthur’s, grounded with his hands tugging at Arthur’s hair and Arthur hitting that spot in him over and over, slowly but steadily sending him over the edge. 

“Touch me,” Merlin finally begged, his body slick with sweat. “I’m close.” 

Arthur immediately moved his hand from Merlin’s arse to his cock and after only several rough strokes Merlin was coming with a shout, spurting come between them. 

Barely a moment later, Merlin found himself once again thrown onto his back as Arthur rolled onto him and took his pleasure. Merlin bonelessly rode the wave of aftershocks as Arthur breathed hotly onto his neck, his stubble scratching at the already marked skin there. Arthur came a moment later with a sob, clutching at Merlin’s shoulders as he shook apart.

They stayed pressed together and panting for several moments, then Arthur covered Merlin’s mouth with his own as he reached down and carefully extracted himself. Merlin twitched a little at the loss but was thankful when Arthur collapsed sideways onto the bed and not on top of him. 

“Fuck,” Arthur said with feeling, lying on his back with an arm flung over his eyes. “That was way too good for a first time.” 

Merlin laughed breathlessly. “Are you complaining?”

“ _ No _ ,” Arthur said, “Just a little terrifying to think that it’s only going to get better from here.” 

“Yeah?” Merlin said, suddenly feeling a bit uncertain. Arthur must have heard it, because he raised his arm to glance at Merlin. Whatever he saw in his face made him roll closer and drape an arm possessively around Merlin's waist. 

“Yes,” Arthur said firmly. “And my productivity at work is going to plummet because I won’t be thinking about anything but your mouth and arse for days.” 

“Great, I’m going to get sacked.” 

“Shut up,” Arthur laughed, kissing Merlin’s shoulder then rolling out of the bed. He handled the condom then disappeared into Merlin’s en suite, reemerging several minutes later with a flannel which he ran over Merlin’s stomach then tossed to the floor. When he crawled back into bed, he pulled Merlin’s still-pliant body toward him and kissed him leisurely. Merlin felt happy and spent and adored. He thought dizzily for a moment about how he almost hadn’t asked Arthur out, which made him break off with a laugh. 

“What?” Arthur asked. 

“So … hair pulling? Is that why you grew it out?” Merlin asked with a smile, brushing his nose against Arthur’s cheek and letting his fingers trail through the long golden locks.

“No!” Arthur protested, grabbing Merlin’s hand and holding it to his chest. “That was just a … happy accident.” 

“And I’m supposed to believe that,” Merlin teased, tangling his feet with Arthur’s. “What made you grow it out then?”

Arthur shrugged. 

“Dunno. Change of pace? It seemed like everyone in California looked like this, so, you know. When in Rome.” 

“I’m glad you did.” 

“Mmm, me too.” 

Merlin hummed and gazed at the ceiling contemplatively. “Maybe I should try growing mine out.” 

Arthur barked a laugh, then went silent as if he was contemplating it. 

“Yes,” he said at length, serious but with heat in his voice. “I think that would be an experiment worth conducting.”

Merlin grinned and stretched out into his stomach. 

“It’ll take weeks to get as long as yours though.” 

Arthur moved closer to his side and rested a hand to his lower back. 

“I don’t plan on going anywhere,” he said softly. 

Merlin smiled over at him, and it was the easiest thing in the world for him to ask, “Stay tonight?”

He only saw Arthur’s answering smile for a moment before he was being kissed silly. 

“Of course,” Arthur answered a moment later. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to come follow me on [Tumblr](http://fervidasaflame.tumblr.com/) to hear about what else I’m working on and for more Merthur fun!


End file.
